Cupid and Psyche
by berrytea1
Summary: Based off of the Myth of Cupid and Psyche. A prince has stolen all of her worshipers, creating jealousy and hate in the heart of the beautiful Goddess Venus. She seeks to take revenge on the boy who's beauty rivals hers.


**This is based off the myth of Cupid and Psyche, this is in an AU, so it's not historical accurate, I don't really know which country their in, probably Finland. It's not going to be exactly like the original story, but it's very similar. There might be character deaths in future chapters, I haven't really decided yet, so just be warned. The updates might sometimes be slow because my laptop is not nice to me, but I'll try to update regularly. Please review, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Here are some names you might be confused on:**

**Denmark: Mathias**

**Norway: Lukas**

**Iceland: Emil**

Venus. Goddess of love, beauty and fertility. Millions worshiped her. They praised her beauty, and in the eyes of many men, she was perfect. But she was also vain, and selfish. She wanted men to lust after her. She became easily jealous when someone got something she wanted, and she would do everything in her power to get it. She was well loved, her temples full of mortals, asking for blessings in love.

But soon, word grew of a prince. It was said his beauty could rival that of Venus herself, and soon her temples were empty. Both men and women alike had become entranced by his beauty and kind nature, creating hate and jealousy in the heart of Venus.

As time went on, and her worshipers grew less in number, she began to detest the prince. She wanted him to suffer. She had made a plan. He would fall in love with vilest thing on earth. She would send her son, Cupid, down to shoot him with one of his arrows and have him tied down to an ugly disgusting creature.

"I d'n't kn'w 'bout th's." She gave him a glare.

"What kind of son would disobey a mothers order? I thought I had raised you better." Venus said. He sighed and looked away. He didn't want to be a part of one of his mothers schemes. Her jealousy sometimes got out of hand...

"First that '_prince'_ steals my praise, and now my own son won't do one simple task for his dear mother." She said.

"What have I done to receive such a disobedient son?" She sighed and fell back onto a chair, covering her face with her hand. He rolled his eyes, his mother could be, for lack of a better word, dramatic, at times.

"I-I d'dn't say I w'sn't g'nna do 't. I j'st d'n't th'nk it's r'ght. I d'n't th'nk h' meant tah ang'r yah." He said, kneeling before his mother. He reached for her hand. She opened her eyes to look at him, this time with the gleam of victory.

"So you'll do it?" She asked, sitting up. Cupid, still holding her hand, helped her stand.

"I s'pose. B't yah h've tah pr'miss tah st'p th's je'lousy nonsense." She smiled at him, giving off a falseness to it.

"Of course my dear son." She held his face in her hands and kissed his cheek.

"Now, go. We have no time to waste." She said, releasing him to grab his bow and arrows. Handing it over to her son she quickly kissed him goodbye once more and he was off.

...

The morning was beautiful. The beginning of spring was a pleasant surprise. Winter had seemed to have gone on forever.

Tino gave a pleased sigh as he walked through the roses. He loved the snow, but he missed the lovely smell of the flowers and the warmth of spring time. He smiled to himself as he picked a red rose from one of the bushes. He held it up to his nose and inhaled the sweet sent of the flower. He continued down through the garden, plucking the pedals of the sweet rose as he went, leaving a small trail of pedals behind him.

He twisted the now green stem that had once been a rose between his fingers. Giving another content sigh he sat down on one of the marble benches that were placed throughout the garden. The silence was nice, after having people constantly following him, or talking to him. He closed his eyes and laid back against the bench. The sound of the birds and the wind slowly lulling him to sleep.

"WAIT, LUKAS!" Tino's eyes snapped open. His silence now long forgotten.

"No, Mathias." He could hear his brothers voice grow closer. He sighed for a third time, but not out of contentment.

He saw his brother storm past the rose bushes, a desperate Mathias following after him. Tino quickly stood and hid behind a tree near the bench. He didn't want to be near either of them when they were having one of their little fights.

"Please, just listen to me." Mathias said, reaching out and grabbing one of Lukas'. Lukas quickly pulled away but Mathias held on tight and pulled him closer.

"Why should I?" Lukas said bitterly. His cheeks were turning pink. Tino giggled a little, the two of them were so confusing.

"Because you love me, and I love you. Does there have to be another reason?" Mathias placed his unused hand on Lukas' cheek. Lukas turned and looked away, an unsure expression upon his face. It was quiet for a moment.

"Mathias we can't."Lukas said, looking back towards Mathias.

"Why can't we?" Mathias said, letting go of Lukas' hand and placing his now free hand on his other cheek. Lukas looked away again.

"You know I can't just leave, and you're betrothed!" Lukas said, his eyes filling with tears. Mathias gave him a small sad smile, connecting their foreheads.

"That's why we should leave." Mathias said, kissing him on the nose. Lukas started to cry. Tino was confused. What was all this talk about leaving. Mathias was betrothed? This didn't make sense to him.

"I-I want to, but I just can't!" Lukas said. "What would happen to Tino and Emil? I'm the heir, I can't just leave. What about my parents? What about your parents?" Lukas said, tears falling down his face.

"I don't care about any of that!" Mathias said, now holding Lukas in his arms. Mathias had also started to cry. Tino was so very confused. What was happening? Were they planing on leaving? Who was Mathias betrothed to?

Seconds passed by, then minutes, it seemed like forever before Lukas finally spoke up.

"I'll go with you." He said, pulling away from Mathias but still holding his hands. Mathias kissed him and smiled.

"We'll leave tomorrow night." Mathias said. Lukas kissed him again then quickly walked away in the opposite direction they had come from. Mathias stayed, quietly walking over to the bench Tino had previously been sitting on. Mathias sighed and placed his head in his hands. It was silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"I'm so sorry father." He said, sighing again.

"But I don't love her, I'm in love with a man," He looked up and wiped his face.

"and there's nothing you can do to change that, arranged marriage or not." He stood once again and started walking back the way they had come from.

...

"You're leaving?" The palace was quiet all accept for the eldest prince's room. He turned towards the door to see his younger brother standing in the door frame.

"What are you talking about Tino?" Lukas said, standing from the chair he was sitting in. Tino walked further into the room closing the door behind him.

"I heard you and Mathias in the garden this afternoon. What's happening Lukas?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned around so he wasn't facing Tino. He didn't want him to know what he said was true.

"I heard you both, and what was this about Mathias being betrothed? To who?" Tino walked over to his brother.

"Lukas, please." Lukas turned to look at his brother.

"It's true." Lukas said, now looking to the floor. "He's betrothed. Her name is Lucia, she's from a high class family from Denmark. His father set it up." Lukas said as he walked over to his bed and sat. Tino stood still as he watched his brother move.

"Well you can't just leave!" Tino said after a moment. He followed his brother to the bed and sat down as well.

"What other choice do I have." Lukas said, looking down to his lap. Tino sighed and lifted his chin with his hand.

"You can stay here, with Emil and myself. What would Father think? You would give Mother a heart attack." He said looking into his eyes. Lukas looked away again, trying to avoid his brothers eyes.

"But I love him Tino." He said. "I can't stand the thought of him being with another, I know he's not the brightest, but...I can't live without him." Lukas said. Tino sighed. He had never been in love before, so he didn't know how his brother felt, but he knew love was wonderful and painful and hard and beautiful.

"Then you should go." Tino said. Lukas looked at him, shock written on his face.

"Are you sure. I still worry about you and Emil." Lukas said, grabbing onto Tinos hands.

"Please, don't worry about us." Tino said, "I'm sure we'll be fine." Lukas smiled.

"Thank you." Lukas said, kissing his brothers cheek. Tino smiled and gave his brothers hand a squeeze.

"We will miss you though." He said standing from the bed. Lukas gave him a sad smile.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Tino said. Lukas smiled at him again giving him one last thank you before Tino walked out the door.

"I love you brother be safe." He said after the door closed. He gave the door one last small smile then walked to his room.

**Be a darling and review, I love to know what I can improve on.**


End file.
